Remind Me Song Fic
by jessers113
Summary: After Chuck and Sarah had a baby the heat of their relationship has disappeared. Sarah is remembering all the good times while trying to figure out how to regain the heat.


_A song fic i quickly wrote after listening to the song ont he radio. It's my first story so please be kind.  
_

Sarah walked into the Buy More to see Chuck standing with Morgan over by the Home Theater room. She walked over to them pushing the stroller that held their 2 month old son, Stephen. Chuck looked up and spotted his wife of 5 years and son walking towards him.

He smiled "Hi Sarah. He son" he said as he picked up Stephen and gave him a big kiss. He turned to Sarah "What's Up" he said and immediately turned his attention back to the baby

Sarah had leaned in for a kiss but got nothing since he wasn't even looking at her anymore. "Uh, nothing, just out with Stevie and decided to stop in and see you, what time will you be home tonight?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe around midnight. Morgan and I are having a Halo tournament tonight, remember?" he said still not looking at his wife

"Oh that's right, Well we better be going." she said slightly annoyed as she took the baby back from Chuck and placed him in the stroller. "Bye"

"See ya" he replied and leaned down to kiss Stephen

Sarah waited for her kiss but got nothing yet again. She turned around and left. On the way home she thought about how it used to be before the baby. Lately it seemed all of Chuck's attention was on the baby and not her. She wasn't jealous at all, nor did she regret the adorable little guy in the backseat cooing away at himself in the mirror. She was just upset and a little scared. Did Chuck not find her attractive anymore? Yeah she was still carrying some of her baby weight, did that bother him? She reminesed about a time not to long ago.

_**We didn't care if people stared**_

_**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**_

_**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**_

_**It's hard to believe that was me and you**_

_Chuck was sitting behind the nerd herd desk, he looked up and smiled so wide you could count his teeth. Sarah was walking towards him with a smile just as wide. Chuck stood up and walked around the desk. As she got to him he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in weeks when in reality it was only about 2 hours._

_"Ugh, get a room" Casey grunted as he walked by_

Sarah couldn't believe that was only 1 1/2yrs ago. "I guess a baby does change everything" she thought

_**Now we keep saying that we're OK**_

_**But I don't want to settle for good not great**_

_**I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**_

Chuck came into the house around 12:30 that night, quiet not to wake his wife and son. He tip toed through the house and went into his and Sarah's bedroom. Again quiet not to wake her, he crawled in bed and settled in for the night.

Sarah turned her head towards him "You're home"

"Hi, I'm sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep" he smiled and turned on his side with his back towards Sarah

"Chuck?"

He turned his head "Yeah?"

"We're ok right?" she asked

"Yeah we're good" he smiled and kissed her head slightly confused but brushed it off

She smiled as they snuggled up and she closed her eyes. She fell asleep thinking of old times once again of when they couldn't keep their hand off each other.

_**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**_

_**Remind me, remind me**_

_**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**_

_**Remind me, remind me**_

_Sarah walked into their old apartment to see Chuck sitting on the couch playing Xbox. She walked up behind the couch and kissed his neck. He immediately turned of the game and turned to her. She walked around to the front of the couch and sat on his lap. Soon enough they were both lying on the couch her ontop of him in a heated make-out session. _

Sarah awoke to hear Stevie crying. She felt Chuck get out of bed as he whispered "I've got him" She settled back into bed and drifted back to sleep, another dream entered her head

_**Remember the airport dropping me off**_

_**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**_

_**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**_

_**But that meant we had one more night**_

_It was mid July and Sarah was driving Chuck to the airport for his annual trip to San Diego with Morgan for Comic-Con. They were already running late as she pulled into a spot in the parking lot. She looked at him "I'm gonna miss you" she pouted_

_"I'm gonna miss you too" he said as leaned over and gave her a kiss "But I'll be back in no time" he smiled _

_"Yeah I know, but I'm still getting all of my memories back and what if I remember something and you're not here to confirm it?" she said trying to make excuses for him not to leave_

_"Write it down and I will confirm it either on the phone or when I get home. I'll only be gone to 5 days baby. Now if I don't get out of this car now I'll miss my flight" he stated as he hugged his wife and kissed her head_

_Sarah smiled with the embrace, she knew what to do, thankfully she got this memory back sooner then later. She kissed his neck, right where she knew he liked it, as she trailed up to his ear she heard his breath catch in his throat. Chuck couldn't handle it, he briefly looked at her and caught her by surprise with a deep passionate kiss. This kiss lasted then either of them expected. Chuck broke the embrace and looked at his watch. His flight would be leaving in 3 minutes and he still had to check his bags, and run across the airport to his gate. He'd never make it. _

_"Well i guess we have one more night" Chuck winked at her "You planned that well but tomorrow I take a cab. I know he won't try and make me stay._

_**Do you remember how it used to be**_

_**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep**_

_**Remind me, baby, remind me**_

Sarah awoke briefly. She smiled at that dream as she remembered that night so vividly. It stormed and the lights went out. But there was no sleeping that night. She snuggled up close to Chuck and watched him sleep until his eyes popped open.

"You having trouble sleeping? I feel you tossing and turning a lot. Something on your mind?"

"Actually yes" She figured now was as good a time as any to bring up her issue. "I know you said earlier that we're good but I just don't feel like we are"

Chuck, concerned and again confused sat up and looked at his wife "Is it something I've done? I'm sorry I haven't noticed"

"It's just that ever since Stevie was born I feel you've been avoiding me, like I've done something wrong. And I know i haven't lost all the baby weight, if that's the issue but i will..."

Chuck cut her off with a kiss "Please stop rambling and erase that baby weight thought out of your mind. You are the most beautiful women I have ever met and if you gained 500 pounds and looked like Jabba the Hut I would still think so. I'm so sorry for making you feel this way, I guess I just want to be the best Dad I can be. I didn't have the best influence and I'm trying to make up for it.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess all the hormones and emotions are still messing with me. I can't think straight and I'm being selfish. I was so afraid to say something and I shouldn't have been. This is so not like me and I don't know how to control it."

"It will get better, Ellie went through the same thing. Plus Clara never slept so she was much worse then you. We're lucky he sleeps as much as he does and doesn't need Jeffster to do so." he laughed

"Yeah I don't think i could deal with that" She looked up at Chuck, she could see his brown eyes from the moonlight through the window. She hasn't seen that look in his eye for a long time but it was oh so familiar.

_**Oh, so on fire so in love**_

_**That look in your eyes that I miss so much**_

_**Remind me, baby, remind me**_

Chuck kissed her with so much passion it almost made up for the last year and a half. The next hour on the other hand definitely made up for it.

_**I wanna feel that way**_

_**Yeah, I wanna hold you close**_

_**Oh, if you still love me**_

_**Don't just assume I know**_

_**Baby, remind me, remind me**_

The night turned to morning and Chuck and Sarah watched the sunrise through their window as they snuggled, quietly talking.

_**Do you remember the way it felt?**_

_**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**_

_**Remind me**_

_**Yeah, remind me**_

"Do you remember when we ran away together after Paris?" Chuck asked

"On the train? Yeah, that was a lot of fun. Almost as much fun as we just had" she winked

_**All those things that you used to do**_

_**That made me fall in love with you**_

_**Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**_

"Ya know one of my favorite memories is our first. When we first meant, you were so adorable, the way you fixed my phone. I don't know what it was about you but that made me fall in love with you."

_**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**_

_**All those mornings I was late for work**_

_**Remind me**_

_**Oh, baby, remind me**_

"Ya know that Star Wars shirt looks sooooo good on you" Chuck pointed out then looked at the clock "8:00?! and Stevie is still sleeping? That is impossible."

Sarah turned to the monitor and realized it was off, she quickly turned it on and heard the soft cries of Stevie from his room "I think we're late for work" she winked as she got out of bed and walked towards the baby's room.

After that night things went back to normal, Sarah was reminded of how it used to be and will be for the rest of her life.


End file.
